


DRV3 Rare Pair One-Shots

by HoshiYoshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for DRV3 pairings that don't get the love they deserve.





	1. Kiibo cooks for Korekiyo

"...Kiibo, do you know how to cook?" Korekiyo asked suddenly one night.   
Kiibo was taken aback, of course he knew how to cook! Why, he had just prepared a lovely meal for Korekiyo just moments before! So what if it didn't look exactly like the picture, was black and flaky in places it shouldn't be, and wasn't assembled correctly? Kiibo had still done his best and followed the directions Kokichi had given him to a T!   
"As a matter of fact, I do know how to cook! Why do you ask?" Kiibo had replied, to which Korekiyo simply muttered a "no reason" and continued to eat what Kiibo had made for him. 

If that question wasn't enough to confuse Kiibo, then the large stack of cook books full of recipes from around the world that Kiibo found on his desk that next morning after he "awoke" from his charge surely was.  
There was no note, but after checking the door and all the windows in his and Korekiyo's shared apartment and ensuring no one had broke in, Kiibo could only assume Korekiyo had left them.  
Kiibo isn't dense, so he got the hint, and quickly began poring over the books immediately, saving as much information to his drive as he could. 

That night, he prepared as many dishes as he could for Korekiyo. Robots can't eat, and Kiibo had no idea how much Korekiyo could eat, so he thought it best to make as much as he could to ensure his boyfriend didn't go hungry.   
When Korekiyo came home that evening from his usual trip to the library, he was surprised to find such a delicious scent wafting in the air, and was even more surprised to find his robot boyfriend in the kitchen, still cooking away.   
A soft chuckle escaped Korekiyo, causing Kiibo to turn around. A grin appeared on the robots face as he excitedly exclaimed, "You're home!"  
Korekiyo laughed again. "Yes, I am. I see you've been busy? I take it the recipes I left for you were to your liking?" Kiibo nodded enthusiastically, then gestured to all the food he'd made. Korekiyo noted it looked as though Kiibo planned to feed an entire family reunion rather than his scrawny boyfriend, but he didn't comment on it.  
"Ah, I can't really eat food, so I don't know if it will taste that well..." Kiibo said softly as he sheepishly glanced to the side.  
Korekiyo smiled reassuringly, though it was blocked by his mask, and took Kiibo's hand in his own. "Then how about I get started and see what a culinary star you've become, hm?" 

(Though Korekiyo didn't have the heart to tell Kiibo his food was terribly under seasoned)


	2. Tenko's not as gay as she thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from dfriel1996

This couldn't be happening. There was no way this was happening. Tenko was _not_ falling for a degenerate male like this.  
And yet, as Shuichi smiled at her with a timid wave, she could feel her heartbeat speed up a little bit (maybe she has palpitations), her face heat up (a fever?), and her stomach felt fluttery (probably food poisoning from her attempt at cooking last night!). Though, no matter how many excuses she offered herself, she knew none of them were right.  
So, she began to do the most logical thing she could think of; she began avoiding Shuichi. 

At first, this didn't seem to be too hard, and it seemed to fix the problem, but after awhile of ignoring Shuichi's anxious texts and skillfully avoiding conversation in the halls at school, it became a little painful to avoid the boy.  
Tenko had to do this though, her aikido was sure to suffer if she let herself fall prey to the degenerate males and their sexual fantasies! After all, that's what her master had told her.

But when Shuichi cornered her one day after school (not that she put up much fight), and practically begged her for answers as to why she'd been ignoring him, Tenko couldn't believe the foolish thing that spilled from her lips.  
"T-Tenko's been avoiding you because... she's in love!" Her face immediately got red hot, but Shuichi just gave her a confused look.  
"You've been ignoring me... because you're in love? That's all?" A slight bit of relief filled Shuichi's expression, although he still seemed nervous.  
"Yes but... you don't understand! The one Tenko's in love with is... is y-you!" Tenko threw her hands up to cover her face, waiting for Shuichi to make some rude or offensive comment like the other boys, but instead, she was met with a soft laugh, and hands gently pulling hers from her face.  
"Really? You were avoiding me over something like that? While I'll admit it's pretty surprising to hear you say you like me like that, it's certainly a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you told me." Shuichi grinned at her, and Tenk felt her heart skip a beat. "Because I feel the same about you, Tenko."  
(Maybe degenerate males aren't all that bad)


	3. Kokichi pranks those he loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for this! In which Kokichi has a crush and has no idea how to handle it

"KOKICHI OUMA!" Kaede yelled angrily as she stomped into the classroom she knew the boy was hiding in, her hair full of feathers and her clothes covered in some sort of sticky substance. This was the tenth time this week that Kokichi had pranked her, and who knows how many times he's done it that month as a total, at this point she'd lost count. For some reason the liar had begun to target Kaede for every single one of his pranks, and she was tired of it.  
Kokichi looked up from his desk innocently, acting as though he had been reading a book. "Oh my, Kaede! It looks like you've got something in your hair! Right here," He gestured to his own head to indicate where he meant, "and here, and here, and here," He continued to gesture to different spots as he watched Kaede fume more and more. "Kokichi!" She yelled again, and Kokichi grinned widely.  
"Yes?~" "Why have you been targeting me for all of your pranks?! I'm sick of it! I don't know what I did to you, but you have some explaining to do!" She huffed, clearly exasperated.  
"Nishishi!~ And you think I'm just gonna tell you? Simple as that? Fat chance!" Kokichi said happily as he put his hands behind his head. Kaede let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tell me now Kokichi, or I'm gonna tell Kirumi." She threatened calmly, which elicited a laugh out of Kokichi.  
Not seeming bothered by the threat, he continued to grin at Kaede. "Fine, fine! You're so mean, Kaede-chan!~ I'll give you a hint- you stole something from me."  
Kaede tilted her head. "Huh? Stole something from you? What? When?" Kokichi leaned forward and held his chin in his hands as his expression darkened dramatically, "It was something very important to me..." "W-what was it?" Kaede was getting nervous.  
"Something irreplaceable..." Kokichi continued, watching Kaede with cold eyes. "What was it?!?" Kaede asked again, clearly distressed.  
"It was..." Kokichi's entire demeanor changed as he threw his arms up and grinned excitedly at Kaede, "my heart!!" Kaede was startled by his words, "Huh??? Your heart?" Kokichi nodded quickly. "Yup, yup! Kaede-chan totally stole my heart~ You really oughta take responsibility for it and be my girlfriend, ya know? It's the right thing to do after all!"  
Kaede laughed nervously. She really hadn't expected that... but, she wasn't opposed to it, especially if it got him to stop pranking her all the time. She sighed, then smiled softly at the boy. "Sure, Kokichi. I'd like that."

(It didn't stop his pranks though)


End file.
